Эдвард Нигма
Эдвард Нигма (Загадочник - '''от англ. Riddler)' — бывший судмедэксперт в полиции Готэма. Он обожает говорить загадками. Биография Ранние годы В школе Эдварда не любили и не верили в его способности. Когда он победил на конкурсе загадок и головоломок, его собственный отец не поверил этому и избил его за "воровство ответов" из кабинета учителя. Эдвард получил диплом судмедэксперта в университете Готэма. До начала действий сериала он получил приз Уипплберн за выдающиеся знания в сфере преступности и паталогоанатомии и за свою статью "Что не так с этим 'так'? Предотвращение ложных улик на месте преступления". Он пишет для научных журналов. Полиция Готэма Когда детектив Буллок и детектив Гордон расследуют убийство семьи Уэйн, Нигма сообщает им о пуле, которую он обнаружил в теле Томаса Уэйна в виде загадки, на что Буллок раздражается и просит прямо объяснить, в чём дело. Гордон же решает разгадать загадку сам. Нигма помогает полицейским разобраться с эффектами наркотика "Гадюка". Он питает чувства к архивариусу Кристен Крингл, и пытается организовать её папки в надежде сделать для неё приятное. Он также дарит ей пирожное с пулей, тем самым намекая, что красивая женщина всегда содержит в себе опасность. В конце концов детектив Фласс просит оставить Кристен в покое. Когда он узнаёт, что бойфренд Кристен Том Доэрти её избивает, то он находит Тома и просит оставить Кристен в покое. Том не соглашается и атакует Эдварда, и тот нечаянно его убивает, пытаясь защититься. Он чувствует вину в содеянном, но решает избавиться от трупа, растворив его в кислоте в морге полицейского участка. Также он оставляет записку от имени Тома, что он уехал на неопределенный срок. По первым буквам данной записки можно прочитать фамилию "Нигма". После первого убийства у Нигмы развивается расстройство множественной личности, которое выражается беседами с собственным "Я" — более наглым, решительным и циничным. Раздражённый халатностью доктора Гуэрры, Нигма начинает исследовать тела людей без его ведома. Гуэрра просит Сару Эссен сделать что-нибудь по этому поводу, и она почти увольняет Нигму. Из-за этого он решает подставить Гуэрру и подкладывает в его шкафчик части тел убитых людей из морга. Гуэрру увольняют, а Нигму восстанавливают в должности из-за необходимости в новом судмедэксперте. Далее у Нигмы завязываются отношения с Кристен, однако она постоянно говорит ему, что боится того, что Том приедет и убьет их обоих. Эд не выдерживает и признается во всем Кристен. Однако Кристен называет его сумасшедшим убийцей, грозится сдать в полицию. Нигма пытается остановить мисс Крингл, хватает ее за горло и пытается все разъяснить, но по неосторожности убивает. Нигма прячет расчлененное тело в лесу, где также обнаруживает Пингвина, и спасает его. Пока он закапывает Кристен, на него натыкается некий мужчина, которого он хладнокровно убивает. Через какое-то время Ли Томпкинс подмечает долгое отсутствие своей приятельницы мисс Крингл. С вопросом о местонахождении Кристен она идет к Эду, который беспечно заявляет, что мисс Крингл сбежала с офицером Доэрти. Ли боится за подругу и просит Джима выяснить о ней что-нибудь. Гордон расспрашивает о Кристен Нигму, заявляет, что разберется с ее исчезновением. Эду излишнее любопытство Джеймса явно не по душе. Нигма считает, что Гордон что-то подозревает. В итоге Эдвард решает подставить Джеймса. Он инкогнито звонит в участок и сообщает о том, что он свидетель по делу об убийстве Тео Галавана, затем устраивает невинное преступление. Умный Эд также просит одного из коллег-копов расписаться в протоколе расследования, подпись он использует в бланке для дачи свидетельских показаний. Затем врывается в дом того самого сотрудника и хладнокровно убивает его ломом, что Джеймс Гордон использовал при вскрытии ящика на вокзале. На утро тело находят вместе с орудием убийства, на котором обнаруживаются отпечатки Джима. Отношения с другими персонажами 'Детективы Полиции Готэма': Считают Эдварда надоедливым и навязчивым.Его манеру речи-говорить загадками воспринимают с невежливостью,и порой даже не дослушивают его загадку или же информацию,предоставленную по делу. 'Пингвин': При первой встрече реагирует на Нигму агрессивно , и отказывается отгадывать его загадки.После того как Эдвард спасает Освальда у них возникают весьма тёплые дружеские отношения. Кобблпот навещает Нигму в Аркхеме,а после и освобождает его.Когда Пингвин становится мэром, то назначает своего близкого друга заместителем . 'Кристен Кринг: По началу считает Эдварда странным, порой не обращает на него внимания. Но после того как Эдвард втайне убивает ее бойфрэнда, Кристен заметно начинает теплеть к Нигме.У них завязываются отношения, которые заканчиватся тем, что Эд убивает К.К. Характер Эдвард умный, расчётливый, добрый и заботливый. Он отличный судмедэксперт и всегда подмечает мелочи, которые не видят другие. Но он самолюбив и убежден в превосходстве собственного интеллекта, поэтому бывает заносчив и циничен. Появление в сериях Первый Сезон *«Пилотная серия» *«Селина Кайл» *«Человек-Воздушный шар» *«Аркхэм» *«Гадюка» *«Дух Козла» *«Зонт Пингвина» *«Маска» *«Харви Дент» *«Лавкрафт» *«Галерея преступников» *«Что напела маленькая птичка» *«С возвращением, Джим Гордон» *«Страшный доктор Крейн» *«Пугало» *«Слепой провидец» *«Красный колпак» *«У каждого свой Кобблпот» *«Хищники» *«Под ножом» *«Между молотом и наковальней» *«Все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга» '''Второй Сезон * «Будь ты проклят, если сделаешь это» * «Тук-тук» * «Ударный отряд» * «Скарификация» * «От огня» * «Маменькино маленькое чудовище» * «Сегодня ночью» * «Горькая пилюля» * «Сын Готэма» * «Хуже, чем преступление» * «Мистер Фриз» * «Этот шар грязи и подлости» * «Безумный серый рассвет» * «Чем дальше в лес» * «Азраил» * «Сорвавшийся с цепи» * «Легион ужаса» * «Перевозка» Третий Сезон: * «Лучше править в аду...»«Лучше править в аду...» * «Смотрите мне в глаза» «Смотрите мне в глаза» * «Рассвет нового дня» * «Всё для тебя» * «Следуй за белым кроликом» * «Красная королева»«Красная королева» * «Кровавая гонка» «Кровавая гонка» * «Палач» «Палач» * «Бомба замедленного действия»«Бомба замедленного действия» * «Остерегайтесь зеленоглазого монстра» * «Призраки»«Призраки» «Улыбайся от всей души» «Нежное искусство наживать врагов» «Как Загадочник получил своё имя» «Изначальная загадка» * «Улыбайся от всей души»«Улыбайся от всей души» * «Нежное искусство наживать врагов» «Нежное искусство наживать врагов» * «Как Загадочник получил своё имя» «Как Загадочник получил своё имя» * «Изначальная загадка» * «Осветите фитиль»«Осветите фитиль» * «Все будут судимы» «Все будут судимы» «Симпатичная машина ненависти» «Судьба зовёт» «Тяжёлая грязная душа» * «Симпатичная машина ненависти» «Симпатичная машина ненависти» * «Судьба зовёт» «Судьба зовёт» * «Тяжёлая грязная душа» Четвертый Сезон * [[«Мир Пингвина» (Pax Penguina)|''«Мир Пингвина» (Pax Penguina)]] * [[«Бойтесь потрошителя» (The Fear Reaper) |«Бойтесь потрошителя» (The Fear Reaper)]] * [[«Кто они, что скрываются за масками?» (They Who Hide Behind Masks)|«Кто они, что скрываются за масками?» (They Who Hide Behind Masks)]] * [[«Голова демона»(The Demon's Head)|«Голова демона» (The Demon's Head)]] * '[[«Путь клинка» (The Blade's Path)|''«Путь клинка» (The Blade's Path)]]' * ''«Полдень в день борова» (Hog Day Afternoon)'' * ' [[«День в Проливе» (A Day in the Narrows)|«День в Проливе» (A Day in the Narrows)]]' Пребывание в Аркхеме Эдварда поймали на месте, где он похоронил свою бывшую возлюбленную. Джим Гордон догадался о всех его убийствах, и рассказал Полиции Готэма, поэтому они проследили за Эдом и засадили его в лечебницу.Находясь там, он пытается поддерживать хорошие отношения со всеми. Пытается разузнать все секреты лечебницы(что позже у него выходит), предлагает сотрудничество Хьюго, и утверждает, что может быть полезен ему.После того, как Хьюго поймали, директором Лечебницы становится другой человек, которого Освальд Кобблпот подкупил, чтобы тот освободил Эдварда. Сначала новый директор отказывается, но если надавить на человека, его мнение, как мы знаем, быстро меняется. Все убийства Нигмы сняли и признали неосознанными, ему выписывают Сертификат о полном выздоровлении и отпускают на свободу. Загадки * I can`t be bought but I can be stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?(Love) * Когда я с вами, вы меня не цените, но потеряв, мечтаете вернуть назад? Что я?(Время) * Я могу исторгнуть слезы, могу оживить мертвеца. И рождаясь в секунду, я живу без конца. Что я?(Воспоминание) * Я крепка как скала, но рушусь об слово. Что я?( Тишина) * — Что нигде, но везде, кроме того что где-то? —Ничего. * Я знаю каждую вашу мысль, я чувствую каждое ваше движение Я с вами в последний час, и с самого рождения. Что это? * Могу заполнить зал или единственное сердце, однажды забрав, мной нельзя поделиться. Что я? (Одиночество)(I can fill a room or just one heart.Others can have me, but I cannot be shared. What am I? * Я могу быть в толпе, но всегда отличаюсь. Что я? (Личность)(I can be a member of a group, but I can never blend in. What am I?) * Я чувствую тебя и мысли твои слышу, с тобой с первого дня и здесь пока ты дышишь. Что я? (Отражение)(I feel your every move.I know your every thought.I am with you from birth, and i will see you rot.What am I? * Легче пера, но долго не удержать. Что я? (Дыхание) * Богатые о ней мечтают, мудрецы о ней знают, бедных она питает.Что это?(Ничего) * Я могу сломаться,если меня не держать, меня можно дать и забрать, некоторые используют меня для обмана,но когда я исполняюсь я величайший дар. Что я?( Обещание) * I can be humorous, but I'm never funny! What am I? Ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Сезон 1 Категория:Сезон 2 Категория:Сезон 3 Категория:Сезон 4